FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 ---- Snowpaw went and got some fresh moss from the medicine cats' den to line his new nest with, and then running back. He took a bit extra - in case he needed it, or Covepaw... Meanwhile, Bluestream eyed up Larkshade and Falconheart for a second, before looking away. They seemed comfortable with each other. If only he was that calm... He could only imagine one cat that he could be like with that - and as he did so, he went looking for that cat. "Featherfrost?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:37, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Covepaw smiled at Snowpaw before gently nudging him. "Hey, would you mind if I used some of that?"---- Infernokit closed his eyes. "....I really don't want to talk about it now, Uncle..." With a slow nod, Phoenixflame left the nursery, leaving the upset kit be.Stormstar 03:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all: I brought some extra." Meanwhile, Copperdusk finally shifted slightly, starting to feel tired. She felt one of her kits inside her kick, and she winced. Might want to head back soon... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) She smiled at the white tom. "Thanks!"----- "Do you want to head back? You seem uncomfortable." Hiddenshade murmured softly.---- Infernokit sulked in silence.Stormstar 04:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit jumped out of her nest, unable to take being still anymore. She ran out the den and started pacing in a sg\hadow so she couldn't be seen. What if Infernokit never spoke to her agian? What if the Clan would look down on her? What would mother say? she thought sadly. What would ''she ''do? She'd make things right, but how? When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 04:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw odded. "You're welcome." Meanwhile, Copperdusk sighed, and then nodded. "I'm getting tired..." the deputy yawned, taking a step back as she yawned. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) (Ohh yeaz <3 Time to get FeatherXBlue going <333) Featherfrost let out a yawn, and poked her head out of a petite bush, her tail waving. "Oh, Bluestream!" She meowed entusiastically, purring and staring down at her paws. "I was just.. uhh, hunting." She murmered, coming face-to-face with the large blue tom. Flare stumbled back up onto her paws, staring at Redclaw. "A dog.. A dog attacked me.." She muffled, coughing out a pool of blood and falling to the ground once more. Redclaw raised his head, his ears flicking. I know she isn't FlameClan for a fact.. but I can't just let her die here! ''With a soft pang of empathy, Redclaw picked up the she-cat and laid her onto his back, heading to the FlameClan camp and laying her outside of Mintfrost's den. "Mintfrost?" If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs 12:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern looked up as she saw Phoenixflame pad out she then trotted over looking concerned. "You okay?" She asked. --Bluestar340 Mintfrost turned her gaze outside to Redclaw and Flare. "Hmmm?..." She muttered, grabbing a few herbs and placing them outside. "Who's ''this!?" The Medicine Cat snapped, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "She smells like a rotton Kittypet shredded by a bunch of DarkClan cats!" If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs 15:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit whipped around at the Medicine Den. Why are so many cats getting hurt? Should I help or stay out of the way? she sat on her hunches and looked to the den. I guess I'll wait and see. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I am, but I'm not too sure if Infernokit is...."----Rising in a stretch, Hiddenshade let out a yawn. "Alright, let's head on back."---- Covepaw smiled before fixing up her nest.Stormstar 16:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) "Not exactly," Redclaw murmred, almost frowning. "She was attacked by a dog in the- Loners & Rogues territory." Mintfrost blinked blankly, and turned her gaze to Flare, who's breaths were only growing shallower. "Fine, I'll help her," Mintfrost grunted, grabbing a few herbs and applying them to the wounds. Flare coughed up a bit of blood, her snowy-white pelt covered in scratches, gashes, and other wounds. "T-thank.. y-you.." She stuttered quietly, gazing blurrily up at Redclaw and Mintfrost. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs 16:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded "I'm really sorry." She murmured. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame rested his head on Brightfern's. "...It's ok."---- Larkshade frowned at Falconheart. "Are you sure you don't want me to fetch Mintfrost? Or someone else who could help?"---- Infernokit peered from the nursery, making sure Violetkit was gone before slinking out, his gaze dull with pain.Stormstar 17:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure he'll be okay soon." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 (oML... My sig is so gianormous o.o) Redclaw nodded at Flare, and turned his gaze back to Mintfrost. Nodding thankfully, he padded outside, watching as Flare stumbled behind him. "So, what's your name?" If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs 18:19, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream purred as Featherfrost came out from behind a bush. "Hunting, eh?" he asked, cockimng his head. "Mind if I join you, or... have you finished?" Snowpaw nodded at Covepaw as he fixed up his nest, while out of camp, Copperdusk nodded sleepily before heaving herself to her paws. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine," Falconheart grunted. "It's just my wounds, I swear..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather returned to camp, looking behind to see if Darkpelt was following as she placed multiple bits of prey on the pile. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Laekshade frowned. "Still, you should have someone check up on them."----Russetfeather stunned herself, flinching in alarm as Stormstar hurried into camp, Phoenixflame giving his big brother a confused glance.Stormstar 01:26, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Suppressing a tiny growl, Falconheart glanced outside as a flash of her mentor's fur appeared in the corner of her eye. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." She sighed in defeat as more pain pounded through her body. "Just get Mintfrost, I don't care anymore. If you're concerned about me, go ahead." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:35, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream came back into camp as well, shooting a glance at his daughter as he passed. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:29, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade nodded. "Yes ma'am!" Turning on his heels, he took off and poked his head into Mintfrost's den. "Hey, miss? Could you come with me, just for a Second? I understand that your busy, but it's important."Stormstar 02:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (Ec'd so many freakin times.. x.x) Mintfrost blinked blankly, watching Redclaw and Flare chat awayn in the breeze. "Ergh, sure.." She mumbled, rising to her paws and beginning to follow the dakr black and white warrior outside. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 02:45, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ('scuse me guys, but Falconheart is basically already inside to heal :P) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 02:47, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, Stormver. After whatever Whiskers is planning to do, I'll have her heal Falconheart right away :P) If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 02:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream waited for Feather(Flamemakeyourmindup:3) to reply. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (p sure it's Featherfrost) Falconheart shifted and cried out yet again. Dang, these hurt more than the heat of that fire in my eyes! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 11:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (Weellllllz I'll change it later for now it's Featherclaw. I'll call her Featherfrost though xD And what archive is it? I need to add the ceremony to her page.. :P) Featherfrost flicked an ear. "Oh.." She murmered, looking down. "I didn't really go hunting...but if you wan't to, sure," She chirped, lifting her head and smiling at the blue-grey tom. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 13:02, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (ughhhhh, this is probably getting annoying by now but I went inactive AGAIN and I kinda, eh nvm I think I only missed one archive so I'll look at that.) Cloudflight 15:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (-shrugs- it sounded like she was out of the den to me) Larkshade nodded at Mintfrost.---- Covepaw glanced back at Snowpaw. "...Wanna see if we can train together?"Stormstar 15:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (it's fine :P) Falconheart yearned for sleep and some long-awaited relaxation to her painful burns. Sighing, she closed her eyes, resting her head on her paws. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:50, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw nd nodded at Covepaw. "Yeah, I think I'd like that... Hawktalon won't mind, I'm pretty sure." Meanwhile, Bluestream nodded. "Cool, let's get going, then." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Sleep calling her, Falconheart's breathing slowed to a relaxed rise and fall. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream went around camp, looking for his apprentice. "Dawnpaw? Are you there? I want us to do some training." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart blinked her eyes open to her brother's fur. "I believe you do know what's next, right?" he asked, his tail curling around her. "Of the upcoming little furballs?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (let'ssaythey'rebackatcampnow) Copperdusk arrived back at camp with her mate. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ashpaw let out a bark of laughter as his sister blinked her eyes in confusion. "Don't you know, Falcon? Soon you'll be a mother again, you mouse-brain!" A nudge from his sister brought him back to focus on her. "Sometime within the next six moons, you're saying I'll be expecting kits?" He purred slowly. "Yeah, in fact, you're dreaming about one right now." A small, smoke-gray kit appeared in front of them. "I'd name that one Smokekit, after you, my lovely brother." Falconheart's brother pricked his ears suddenly. "Oh, that's right! Forgot to tell you that it's Ashfeather, not Ashpaw." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (one of Frozenspawn will also be a mother in the next six moons... >:DD) Silverfeather realized that Darkpelt hadn't returned to camp yet, and she bolted out of camp to check that her mate was alright. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC) "Ash...feather?" Falconheart tested her brother's new name. "Cool..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream flicked his tail as he padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Featherfrost to follow him. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) With a small shrug, Larkshade lay down beside Falconheart, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky blankly.---- Covepaw skipped out of the Apprentice's den. "I'll go ask Icestorm!"Stormstar 03:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) "'Mkay," Snowpaw muttered as Covepaw left, quickly finishing up his nest before he too went out of the den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:44, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar lay in his den, feelings of betrayal and sadness swarming his belly, but he refused to reveal these emotions.---- Covepaw skidded to a halt before Icestorm. "Icestorm, Icestorm, can we train with Snowpaw, pleeeasssee?"Stormstar 21:09, October 5, 2015 (UTC) (HALLELUJAH WIKIA'S EDITING THING IS OVERRRRR :D) Copperdusk shook herself slightly, wobbling slightly on her paws. She'd have to tell Stormstar that she was expecting kits... what would the dark tom think? He's best to know, we need a strong deputy... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (yes thwnk god...I really wanted to edit this yesterday but couldnttt) Falconheart's tailtip flicked a few times before she openned one eye slowly. "...Is something wrong?" she yawned when she noticed Larkshade nearby. "What's up with you being near me all the time?" she asked after a moment, a flare of embarassment erupting in her throat. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:37, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (Same here, I really was extremely annoyed DDDD:<) Snowpaw watched Covepaw nearby, his hearing ear flicked in the direction where the black smoke she-cat and her mentor were. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (It was ridiculous, I mean, over 5 hours, really? And no warning?!) Larkshade flicked his tail. "Well, I'm worried about you because you're in pain, obviously. Besides, you were on the one staring at me, no?"---- Covepaw waited for Icestorm's response.Stormstar 20:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (It was 7 to 9 hours, from what I know. ^^ And yes, Whiskers, no warning - brams rages. D:<) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (EXACTLY, I was so irritated that I nearly punched a wall. Literally.) "Uhh, yeah." Falconheart blinked. "...You know, I was thinking about how kind you've been to me." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:53, October 6, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." The tom blinked calmly. "You're welcome, I guess...I never like being mean in any sort of way, unless a cat deserves it."Stormstar 20:56, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (somebody tell me what's going on O.o I had to catch up on freaking lecture slide notes so I wasn't allowed on my computer and my eyes are acting up and my glasses are broken so it's hard to read. Like, for this font, impossible. Somebodddyyyy ttelll moooiiii.. danke) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'It feels like I'm a lone survivor ']][[User:ThunderWaves|'forgotten in a dark and deadly world.']][[Darkpelt|''' And on my own, I walk alone.]] 21:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, I send Dark and Silver back to camp as yeah. Idk about much else, as idk when you last posted, but yeah. :P) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:07, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (oke :3 i need to revive a relationship noww) Riverwish padded to Whitestripe. "Hey handsome, what's up?" [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'It feels like I'm a lone survivor ']][[User:ThunderWaves|'''forgotten in a dark and deadly world.]]''' And on my own, I walk alone.''' 21:17, October 6, 2015 (UTC) (oh yeah, them <3) Silverfeather grabbed a squirrel of the fresh-kill pile, and started to look for Darkpelt so they could share it. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan